liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
I Dare
I Dare (copyright 2002 by Sharon Lee and Steve Miller) *Part of the Liaden Universe Agent of Change sequence, featuring Val Con yos'Phelium and Miri Robertson *It follows directly after the events in Plan B and/or Saltation, and directly before the events in Ghost Ship *It overlaps with short story Persistence, which fits in after Pat Rin leaves Teriste. The story Moon on the Hills fits just before the final chapter of I Dare. The stories Skyblaze, Code of Honor, and Kin Ties fit in between the novels I Dare and Ghost Ship. *''I Dare'' was reprinted with the prequel Plan B in the duology Korval's Game -- published in 2011 by Baen Books **''Korval's Game'' includes an Introduction from the authors, PLAN B, an Authorial Denial, I DARE, an Afterward, and a Liaden/Terran Dictionary *''I Dare'' was published in audiobook format, narrated by Andy Caploe *see The Books (and other stories) Synopsis The dynamic conclusion to the Agent of Change series in Lee and Miller's Liaden Universe® Val Con yos'Phelium — a Scout, former Agent of Change, husband, brother to Turtles, and designated heir to Clan Korval's fortune and mission... whether you considered him respectable or not, no one would call him a gambling man. When he reappears demanding Balance and retribution, he looks exactly like the kind of leader his clan has been producing for generations. On his capable shoulders the fate of his Clan, his world, and his civilization... Pat Rin yos'Phelium — fond father, bon vivant, ne'er-do-well... and a professional gambler. The enemies of Korval have offered Pat Rin the Ring that would make all of Korval's holdings his own and a Juntavas Judge has offered Pat Rin a world... When he appears with hired guns in tow no one is expecting him and no one knows what he'll do. Pat Rin is a gambling man, and on his wild-card shoulders the fate of his Clan, his world, his civilization... This long-awaited culmination of the Agent of Change sequence of Sharon Lee and Steve Miller's internationally acclaimed Liaden Universe® novels pits unexpected friends and unexpected enemies against each other in a war that spans planets and races and threatens to bring interstellar violence to the very surface of fabled Liad. (Amazon.com) Setting PLACES: *Planet Lytaxin, home of Clan Erob *Planet Surebleak *Korval Flagship, Dutiful Passage *Liad, at The Department of the Interior *Liad, at Jelaza Kazone, seat of Clan Korval *Council of The Clans on Liad, in Solcintra *Other Planets/ Space Stations: Neglit, McGee Spaceport, Teriste, etc. TIME: *Standard Year 1392-1393 **Sections with Pat Rin yos'Phelium begin in year 1392, but sections with Val Con yos'Phelium et al. begin in SY 1393. Chapter titles are dated. **See also Timeline **and see Timeline of Battles / The Department of the Interior *Clan Korval is still enacting the survival strategy Operation Plan B for the children, while taking the battle BACK HOME to the enemy Characters Clan Korval versus The Department of the Interior *Master Jen of Neglit, an old jeweler *Val Con yos'Phelium and Miri Robertson *Pat Rin yos'Phelium *Cheever McFarland *Inas Bhar / Natesa the Assassin *Ms. Audrey *Penn Kalhoon and other Bosses **see Surebleak -- Bosses section *Clutch Turtles Edger, Sheather, and the Elders / T'Car *Shan yos'Galan (Lord yos'Galan, Master Trader) *Captain Priscilla Mendoza, of Dutiful Passage *Daav yos'Phelium and in-spirit Aelliana Caylon *Clonak ter'Meulen, Clan Guayar, Commander in The Scouts *Shadia Ne'Zame, Scout Lieutenant First-In *Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull (Nelirikk is Beautiful) *Anthora yos'Galan, powerful dramliza **her cat Lord Merlin *Ren Zel dea'Judan, First Mate, a dramliza *Emrith Tiazan, Delm of Clan Erob on Lytaxin *Mr. dea'Gauss *Nova yos'Galan *Jeeves, one of the Independent Logics *The Mercs -- including Liz Lizardi (retired) and Higdon's Howler *Greenshaw Porter, courier for the High Judge of the Juntavas *Clan Hedrede and the Council of The Clans of Liad *Theo Waitley Excerpt I Dare, Chapter 2: Day 283, Standard Year 1392, Liad, Department of Interior Satisfied, Commander of Agents closed the field report. Korval’s strengths—that it husbanded—one might say, hoarded—ships; that it valued the skills and reactions of pilots above any other skill a clanmember might possess; that they deliberately bred for pilots, thus propelling themselves to a pinnacle of the type . . . Those strengths had hidden a notable weakness. Pat Rin yos’Phelium, heir to Kareen, elder cousin to Val Con, who should by all right of blood and kinship, now stand as Korval Himself—excepting only that he was not a pilot. Crippled, in Korval’s eye, he had been cast aside, dismissed to a wastrel life of spoilt self-indulgence. The Department of the Interior, however, knew just how to value Pat Rin yos’Phelium, and his place within the Plan. Commander of Agents smiled slightly and lay his hand on the closed folder. Despite that the Department found it necessary to its own success to remove Korval from the board, yet it was true that the world, in some measure, required Korval. Lose a clan which held controlling interest in a triple-dozen industries on-planet, which controlled the pilots guild, funded the Scouts, which owned outright fifteen trading vessels and unnumbered smaller craft, not to speak of the yards which serviced them? The planetary economy trembled at the whisper of such calamity. Why, Korval owned the very dies from which cantra pieces were struck, only leasing them to the Moneyers Guild in twelve-year renewals stretching back to the time of the first Val Con yos’Phelium, Cantra’s heir. In any wise, it was no part of the Department’s Plan that Liad should be made bankrupt. It was all to the Department’s good that Liaden economy flourish and expand. Thus, if the economy demanded a Korval, then a Korval there would be. Category:Books and Stories Category:Clan Korval